Damen?
by blackravens4
Summary: It has been 200 years. Ever and Damen still cant touch. Suddenly, Damen's attitude changes... and he breaks Ever's heart. Then someone is trying to break the two up. What will happen to them? Read to find out!
1. Damen?

_Damen!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the immortal series**

"I love you," Damen says as his lips came in contact with mine.

"I love you too, Damen," I reply, loving the _almost_ feel of his lips on mine. " Do you hear that? It sounds like someone is coming," I say panicking.

"We're in Summerland, no one will bother us if we don't want them to," Damen replies, chuckling with his short brown hair going in is eyes.

"You know, even though you cut your hair it still goes into your eyes," I laugh.

"You like?" Damen jokes.

"I love everything about you." I say as we lean in for a quick kiss. The _almost_ feel of his lips on mine feel wonderful! Even today, 200 years later after we met, I still get breathless from his tingling heat when he touches me.

"Hey Damen, wanna go home for today? Please?" I beg batting my eyelashes at him.

He gives it some thought, and he was about to say no, when he sees the look in my eyes and gives in. "Alright, but your cutesy looks won't persuade me forever," he mocks.

We both imagine the glittering portal in front of us that will lead us into our new home. It has a beautiful master bedroom with a hot tub, and the latest model bathtub and sink. It also has a large flat-screen TV in the living room and two refrigerators filled with our elixirs. We jump onto our bed and start kissing. He grazes over my neck and eventually gets to my mouth.

"Damen?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Have you found out what Roman's elixir contained?" I ask hopeful.

He sighs and says, "Not yet but soon I hope."

"Okay… and I want to go somewhere special with you tonight." I say with that special tone in my voice that peaks his curiosity.

"Wh-"

"I'm not telling. It's a secret."

Damen laughs his special laugh that makes me want to just blurt out where we are going.

A few hours later I reach my destination.

"A club? Really Ever?" He jokes.

"Shh."

I lead him into the club and we start dancing. We are having a great time when a guy pushes Damen out of the way, grabs my hand, and tries to take me out of the club. I quickly pull back my hand and search for Damen… but he is nowhere to be found.

"Damen? Damen!" I shout, but with no luck. I search the whole club but I couldn't find him. And then…

**Sorry for the cliffhanger everyone. Just wanted to make the story a bit interesting. If I can get at least 2 or 3 reviews I will add more chapters. You just have to wait and see what will happen next! If I don't get 2 reviews I will still post another chapter just because this is my first story.**


	2. Nowhere to go

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Immortal series**

"Damen? You there?" I ask quietly. I don't hear a reply so I search the parking lot. I scour the cars and find that ours is missing. I feel scared so I decide to call Damen.

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

No reply. I shut my phone and head to an alley. Once there I close my eyes and manifest a replica of our car. I climb inside and realize I forgot to manifest a key. Instead, I just will the car to start. I hear the purring engine then I take off heading toward our house.

Damen! I see him lying on our porch knocked unconscious. I race toward him and shake him. He wakes up and I sigh and hug him tight to me.

"What the - crap Ever! You scared me! And what are you doing at _my_ house?"

"Wh…what? We both live here! What happened back at the club?" I inquire.

"What do you mean? I was never at a club! Remember? We broke up three months ago-"

"But we hooked back up!" I interrupted, "I just took you to a club and then these guys separated us then I found you like this!" My impatience is running on thin ice now. I am very confused right now too. First of all, we were having a great time at the club and then these guys separated us. It is just too confusing. As I touch his face, I realize I don't feel the tingling heat anymore.

"You know what? I'm leaving. And I am never coming back!" I say as I storm off and drive away.

I actually don't have anywhere to go. _Oh wait!_ I remember that one day Miles was upset that Haven, Damen, and I were all immortal and that he wasn't. He knew about the Shadowland but he wanted to become immortal anyway. I told Damen and he said, "Fine. But he has to keep it a secret". Miles lives in England… London I think.

_ Ring… Ring… Ri-_ "Hello? Ever! Hey how's it been?" Miles says over the phone. I can just imagine his smiling face as he said that.

"I'm not so well…"

"What happened?"

"Not now, please? I just… can I come stay with you for a while? It's about Damen."

"Yea sure. Here-" Miles starts.

"No need, I know your address. I will be there in… in about 5 minutes." _Click!_ I shut the phone and imagine the golden shimmering portal leading to that field in Summerland. Once there I imagine a new portal that leads to Mile's house since I have visited before.

_Ah! _" Oh, it's just you Ever…" he laughs nervously.

"I expect you want to know what happened?" I tell Miles the whole story (even the kissing part since he loves to hear about that). As I tell him his face turns from happy to sad to confused.

"So… now you have nowhere to go but here I presume?" Miles guessed correctly.

"Yep. Can I stay here for a while?"

"Of course! I wouldn't ever tell me best friend _no_."

**Hope you liked it! I will keep on writing. I will try to update everyday until I'm done with my first story.**


	3. The Immortal

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own the Immortal series

"Do you know how long you are going to stay?" Miles inquires.

"Sadly, no. No offense but I hope it will be soon so our lives will go back to normal," I reply.

Damen's POV

I have no idea why that Ever chick is still bugging me. Her story about us being in a club makes no sense at all. She is a psycho! We broke up three months ago and she still thinks we are dating. Anyway, I should proably go find some other immortals to hang out with.

Yisabell's POV

I am so bored right now. Roman and Haven have both died, and I can't find any other immortals.

Ever's POV

I do not know how long I will be staying with Miles. So far, he is very popular on stage. I came to one of his rehearsals and he did fantastic. Those 200 years of hard work really paid off for him.

"Congrats Miles!" I scream as he walks over to me and I hug him.

"What for? It was just a rehearsal." He says stunned with confusion.

"You did fantastic though! I never knew someone could be that good."

Damen's POV – tomorrow

I met this amazing young immortal named Yisabell. Apparently she had known Haven and Roman. She has curly shoulder-length dirty blonde hair and a sweet, soft face.

"Hey Yisabell. Wanna come over my place tonight?" I charmingly say with that tone that no woman could resist.

"Sure! I was waiting all evening for you to ask me that!" Yisabell exclaimes happily.

Yisabell and I reach my house. We jump onto the bed while I played some romantic music. We both undress and went into the hot tub. I then made the first move. The kiss started out slow and soft. Yisabell was the one who deepened the kiss. She stood up and leaned against me. Again, the kiss deepends, but this time I deepened it.

Yisabell's POV

This kiss has got to be the best kiss I have ever had in my somewhere near 700 years. Damen seemed lonely at first so that is why I went full throttle with the kissing.

It seems that we are both enjoying it.

"Here, lets get out of the hot tub, get dried off, and lay on your bed." I say as I stop the kiss.

"Uh…o-ok" Damen says, confused.

We dry off and hop onto Damen's bed. Once there, we resume our kissing.

"St-stop p-please. This doesn't feel right," Damen says, returning to his old self. "Where's Ever?"

"Who's Ever?" I say with a hard edge creeping into my voice.

"She used to be my girlfriend… I guess…?" Damen guesses.

"You guess? Ha!" I scoff.

"Whoever she is, she better not find me or she is dead!" I say as I walk out the door.

I guess you guys will just have to review and wait for the next chapter!


	4. New Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Immortal series. And please start reviewing or I won't keep writing**

Ever's POV

_Ring… Ring… Ring- _"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Hey. It's Damen. I'm sorry about that outburst yesterday. I think I was under a spell." Damen replies.

"Oh… Okay then," I say, regretful.

"What's wrong?" Damen queries.

"Oh… um… while you were under the spell, I sorta umm got a boyfriend."

"WHAT! How could you get a boyfriend? I was under a spell Ever!" Damen shrieks.

"But-"

"No buts Ever. It was one day and you got a… a… boyfriend!" Damen spat the word like it disgusts him.

"It's not _my_ fault! You broke my heart!" I scream. " He actually cared about me! And didn't try to control my life!"

"I don't control your life, Ever." His tone softened.

"Goodbye Damen." _Click._

Mile's POV

I see Ever there, holding her phone, legs in her arms, head buried in her hands.

"Ever? You Okay?" Miles approaches carefully.

_Sniffle. _"I don't think so Miles. I was just talking to Damen." That was when Ever told me the whole story.

"Aww… well Damen does control your life. Want me to call James?" Miles asks.

"Please. And Miles?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For your friendship." Ever tries to smile. It doesn't quite work so she just frowns instead, head buried in her tear-soaked hair.

Ever's POV

James arrives a few minutes later, saying "Hello" to Miles and hurres into my room.

"Ever baby, you okay?" he asks, sensing my feelings even though I'm not crying anymore.

"No. I had a boyfriend before you… and… well he is also immortal like us. He kinda, sorta, was under a spell. He called me up once he broke from the spell, and we had a fight when I told him I had a boyfriend. I'm so confused, I love him but, I also love you even though we just met," I say a weak smile spreading across my face.

"Aw baby, just crawl into my arms, take a deep breath, and forget everyhing that has happened." He soothes.

I climb into his arms and suddenly I am overwhelmed with exhaustion. I quickly fall asleep and I don't know what happened after that.

The next day (still Ever's POV)

I awoke in my bed, in my boyfriend's arms. I smiled, then frowned remembering yesterday's events. I carefully and silently got out of bed. I checked my phone. I had three messages. All three of them all them were from Damen. _Figures. _I deleted them without even reading and listening to the messages and voice mails. I have a new life, and I want no part of Damen.

_Ring… _It's Damen… _ring…_ I answer then quickly hang up. Again he calls, and again I pick it up and hang up. The third time though, I just let it ring. It rings a fourth time, but it was a different number. I pick it up waiting for a voice. If it was Damen I would hang up. If it was someone else I _might _talk to them.

"Hello? Is this Ever Rose Bloom?" the voice says, "I am calling to give you a message-"

"Who is giving me this message?" I ask sharply.

"Do not interrupt me or I won't tell you. Er-hem. I was saying, I am calling to give you a message. The message is: _Dearest Ever. I am so very sorry. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. If you do not forgive me, I understand. I love you always, Damen._

Goodbye." He sent me a telepathic single red tulip, the symbol for undying love. I cannot believe that from so far away that he could still send me a thought.

I feel very sad right now. I climb back into James's arms – carefully so as not to disturb him. It took me quite a while to fall back asleep. I had too many thoughts coursing though my mind at the same time. Like: did I still love him? And would I rather be with him than James? Again, all of a sudden exhaustion overwhelmed me and I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Damen's POV

I miss Ever so much. I have a hard time to not go over in London to find her. Nothing will ever be able to win my love again. I will never forgive myself… no matter how long it has been.

Ever's POV

I awoke seeing my boyfriend looming over me. When he saw my eyes open, I recognized his smile from somewhere before… _And those eyes!_ I have definitely seen those eyes before.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling? I got you your drink. It's over there at the foot of your bed."

"Thanks sweetie. Remember yesterday how I said 'I love you'? Well, it's true." I say, sweetly.

"Aw, I love you too darling."

I take sips of my red elixir, and swish it across the goblet. It sparkles and glistens as it hits the sides of the goblet.

" Hey, I have a surprise for you. It's outta town though. Want to come along?" James asks.

"I would love to."

It took nearly 20 minutes, and then I saw a large Ferris wheel. Excitement bubbles through my skin.

"That Ferris wheel is called the 'London Eye.' Romantic, isn't it?

"Definitely. I can't wait to go on it!" I squeal.

If I thought the Ferris wheel was large, it felt even larger riding on it. Apparently they say that the top is very romantic. And the top is. James and I can see just about the whole city. After that, James then takes me to a carnival outside the city. Even though we don't need to eat, we still buy some cotton candy just for the heck of it. I don't remember the last time I had cotton candy, but it doesn't taste the same. I guess living on a diet of my "immortal juice" as I used to call it, it makes normal food taste different, _almost_ unappetizing. We go back towards his house. Astonishingly, his house looks almost, cooler than Miles's.

"Wow!" I remark. "This house is awesome!"

**Yea I know… not a great ending. I was getting tired so I decided to end it here. Special thx to smokepelt for being my beta. Plz review!**


	5. Jude?

**I do not own the Immortal Series. Plz start reviewing… or no more posts.**

Yisabell's POV

If I can't have Damen to myself, then no one can have him, especially this Ever person! I will make sure about that. I just need to find out who she is, what she looks like, and where she is. And yes, I know how to kill a fellow Immortal. Roman told me when he learned it from Damen. I will never kill Damen, only that Ever person who is trying to come in between us.

Ever's POV

This house is so cool. Before I became an Immortal, I would never care about how cool clothes are, or about houses. But now, I have learned to admire and thank life for its beauty.

"James, do you have any movies?" I ask hopeful, with an idea forming in my mind.

"What type of movie? Romance I'm guessing… right?

"Yep. So do you have any?"

"Nah sorry. But I will drive all the way to the end of England to get a good romance movie. Can you wait a whole 2 hours alone here?" he jokes.

"I pomise I won't touch anything." I joke back.

"Alright. Be back in around 2 hours." He leaves and drives away.

_Perfect._ Now I can go to the Great Halls of Learning in Summerland. There is something familiar about him. There is something about his eyes that I recognize. I imagine the shimmering golden portal leading to the Great Halls of Learning. When I am in Summerland, I feel great. I look at the Great Halls of Learning and I see the building changing. The doors open, welcoming me. I step inside and think: _What do I need to know about James?_ I go down the hall that has just appeared before me and I see a beautiful marble bench. I sit on it and I see that familiar white light appear before me. I see a person painting a beautiful woman, naked. B_aastion De Kool!_ Then I see another picture of slaves. I see those same eyes that I see on James. I also see Damen take me away from my family. I feel a sharp memory of remembering the whole memory. I then see Jude. _Jude! My boyfriend James is Jude!_ The light ends there and I return to the outside of the halls. I imagine the portal and come back to James's house. _Now I am afraid to kiss him! My plans are ruined!_ I wait in the living room, watching some TV. James returns half an hour early.

"Hey baby. Is this movie okay?" he lifts up _Never Let You Go._

"It's perfect. Let's watch it okay?"

The movie was 2 hours long (and of course, I cried!), and James and I kissed. I was scared to kiss him, but it was actually a very sweet kiss. It lasted 12 minutes. It was the kiss I always wanted from Jude, just to see if we have any connection, and the kiss was perfect. I felt a warm tingle just like I feel with Damen. When I felt that, I gasped, and James just smiled as if he knows what I'm gasping about.

_Ring… Ring… _"Hello? Damen?" I say

"I need to tell you something. I will meet you at Mile's in a few minutes. I am hoping that you will come."

"Okay Damen. I promise I will be there. See you in a bit." I closed the phone and put it back in my pocket.

"Hey James? I will be back soon. My ex wants to see me." I say.

"Okay. Be safe." James replies.

I go to Miles's house and I see Damen. I walk inside, feel his presence, and sit down on the couch. He will come and find me. I am still mad at him, but once he walks in, it will be hard to stay mad. Damen walks into the room. Through his serious face, I can see that he is overjoyed that I was willing to meet him here and overjoyed to see me again in person. I have no doubt he misses me.

"First of all, I still love you… but do you still love me?" Damen inquires.

I think long and hard. The answer is there, but I want to search deeper into my heart and see what the answer truly is. Still, the answer is that _I love him, and always will._

"Yes, I do. I just need to check something. Put your hand on my hand, but have the shield just in case." I say.

He puts his hand on mine and I gasp. _I can still feel a warm tingle… but how come I can feel it with James too?_

Damen's POV

"I came here to tell you something." I pause and sigh, knowing this will be hard to say. " I… I…" I take a deep breath. "If you don't want me anymore that's fine. But if you ever choose that you want me back, I will be here for you I promise." I see that Ever is starting to cry so I put my finger under her chin so she can look at me. " I will always be near, so don't cry please. I love you." I leave her there, on the couch crying, with a red tulip next to 's POV

I get a call from Ever. She is breaking up with me. Apparently she is still in love with her ex, and is going to find him once again. I will miss her dearly, but I am not giving up! I love her very much and when we touch, I feel a warm tingle that stays for a few seconds. I'm not sure what this means, but I think it is a good sign.

Damen's POV

I imagine the portal back to my house when I arrive at Summerland. When I get there, I see Yisabel on my bed sleeping. I am careful not to wake her, but when I get near, her eyes flutter open and she smiles when she sees me.

"Yisabel, I told you. I am breaking up with you." I say. "Please, leave" I suggest.

Yisabel's smile fades and she walks out of my house. When she leaves, I see Ever come through my window.

"Damen! Please, don't leave me!" she begs. "I cannot and will not live without you. Please take me back!" she sobs.

I walk up to her, hug her, then kiss her tenderly on the mouth. "Of course I will take you back."

**That's the end for this chapter. Remember, start reviewing! Thanks for reading**


	6. I Need Help!

**Sorry for late post, I have been busy lately. Disclaimer: I do not own the Immortal Series.**

Ever's POV

I kiss Damen back, as just as eager as him. The _almost_ feel of his lips on mine makes my whole body tingle.

"I need to go back to Miles's house and James's house to say bye. I will be back soon, I will meet you at the house later." I say. I quickly manifest a car, and drive to Miles's house.

I reach his house and I find that he isn't home. I quickly leave a note and drive to James's house. Once I walk in the door, I sense a note on the table. I read it, and it says that James wants to meet me at the London Eye again. I quickly call Damen and tell him. After, I drive to the London Eye.

I get out of the car and head toward the bench closest to the Ferris wheel. I scour for James, but I don't see him or feel his presense. Just then, my neck has a weird feeling, so I turn around. Once I turn around, someone presses their hand o my mouth and nose, but they have a cloth. A moment later, I feel lightheaded and then I see darkness.

I wake up a few hours later, chained head-to-toe to a pole with extra chains. I try to talk, but there is a cloth in my mouth. I start to gag.

"Well then, it seems you finally woke up," I hear. A shadow walked out from the darkness.

"What do you want from me?" I try to say, but all you can hear are gurbled noises.

"What's that? Oh you must be wondering why you are tied up," she sneers. "Well, you stole my boyfriend away from me, so I am going to eliminate you so I can have him back," she says as she walks up to my, grabs my hair, and yanks up on it so I can face her. "I'm sorry did that hurt?" she said sarcastically, "Because I wanted it to." She lets go of my hair and walks away. I start to scream for help, but no one can hear me. I quickly try to send a message to Damen, but there is no response.

Damen's POV

I am very worried about Ever. She was supposed to meet me a long time ago, but she hasn't called me or anything. _That's it. _I think, _I will not wait any longer!_ I drive to Miles's house as quickly as possible. I see a note and sense it was written by Ever. I then try to feel where she went to go to James's house. I drive around, then I can sense her, but the feeling is quickly fading. I burst into James's house. I see a note on the table. I then hear a noise. I go to investigate. I search the house and I hear banging noises behind a door. I open the door, and out comes a man. He is tied up. I untie him and ask what happened.

"I don't really know what happened. I was in my house and then I got hit in the head, and I woke up like that in the room." James says. "Who are you, anyway?"

"My name is Damen. I was looking for Ever. She… She was supposed to meet me back at my house and she never appeared. I was looking for her." I reply.

"Oh… well, do you want me to help you look for her?" James asks.

"Please. Now we need to get going, in case she is hurt." I usher James out the door, and I send a message to Ever. A minute later, I get a response. _She's in trouble! _

_Where are you?_

_I don't know, but it looks like a factory._

_Okay. Don't worry, I will find you, I promise._ I send her a bouquet of red tulips. James and I search every factory, and every warehouse in London. In th last warehouse, I can feel her.

Ever's POV

_Where's Damen? Did she find him before he found me? Who is she anyway? _A million thought go hrough my head… all unanswered. I hear a door open and I cower, thinking it's _her_. Then, I see Damen and James.

_I'm in the corner!_ I send to Damen.

Damen finds me, unties me, and we silently and quickly walk out.

"Where do you think your going?" I hear a high rasp.

The voice just makes us walk even faster, thought it's no use. The voice caught up to us.

"Yisabell?" Damen questions.

"What!" she yells.

"Leave us alone. Or I will be forced to kill you." Damen threats.

I hear a shrilly laugh. "Yeah right, you don't have the guts!" She leers.

_If I hesitate in killing her, strike her in the heart chakra like you did with Drina. _

Yisabell blocks the ebtrance and lunges toward me. Damen jumps in front of her, stiking her in the heart chakra. She turns into ash, and we silently drive back to James's house to drop him off.

"Bye," Damen and I say as we drop James off.

"Let's just go back home," I say.

"Okay."

We reach the house and get onto the bed after we change into sweats and t-shirts.

"I wanted to tell you this earlier but, well that doesn't really matter why I didn't tell you earlier. What I wanted to say was, I found those guys from the bar who seperated us. They are… hopefully… still unconcience," Damen says.

"Where are they?" I ask while a chill goes down my spine.

"They're in the storage room."

Damen leads me down the steps to the storage room, where I see two guys on the floor unconcience. I start to shriek, but I stop myself.

"Who are they?" I ask, suddenly scared.

"They practice magic. Dark magic. They used to be friends with Roman, and put a spell on me, but it didn't work well enough to keep me how I was." Damen replies.

"What are we going to do with them?"

"We will interrogate them. But for the time being, we should probably tie them up and gag them." Damen manifests chains and cloth, and we tie them both up and put the gags in their mouths. We head upstairs and get into bed.

"Goodnight." We both say. I am surprised at how quickly I sleep, and I have no dreams.

**That's the end for this chapter! Hope you liked it!**


	7. Ouroborus Tattoos

**Chapter 7! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Immortal series… but I wish I had a few rights to it! (just kidding) By the way, it's a short chapter sorry! And I would've updated yesterday, but the document manager wasn't working... enjoy!  
><strong>

Ever's POV

I hear a knock in my sleep and wake up. _Silence._ I was about to fall back asleep when I hear it again.

"Damen… get up," I say sleepily.

"Hmm? What's up?" He replies.

"Someone's at the bedroom door." I yawn. I immediately feel Damen tense up. He quickly gets out of bed and opens the door. We see the pair that were locked in the basement.

"How did you get up here?" Damen inquires as he takes the gag off of one of the guys, and I race to get next to Damen.

"Well, we woke up gagged and tied, and we decided to knock on the doors and ask to be released because we don't know why we are here," the prisoner says.

Silence.

"How did you guys decide to knock on the doors?" Damen asks suspicious.

Again, silence.

"Well, we um…" he started to say.

"Exactly. Now tell us who you guys really are, or I will make you tell us!" Damen threats.

Both the prisoners get scared and start to back up. I quickly move behind them, and whack them both in the head. They both faint.

"What should we do about them now?" I ask.

"We should strip them of their clothes and check for an ouroborus tattoo. You okay with that? Or should I check them by myself and you make sure they don't wake up?" Damen asks me.

"Um… well I don't want to see them half-naked, but I will help you search their bodies."

We take off the chains one person at a time, making sure they are unconscious. They were both unconscious so we start to take off their clothes. Damen looks at the front (knowing I don't want to look in the front) while I look at he back. I see an ouroborus tattoo in the small of the first guy's back. Damen catches an ouroborus tattoo on the front of the leg on the other. We put the clothes back on them. (It took a while since… well you know why.) Instead of putting the same chains and gags on them, we manifested a special type of chain that not even Damen and I can break even if we both try to break it together. It is made out of spider wire, a strong web-like substance stronger than steel, but as light as a feather and thin. It is also made with Kevlar, the material used on bulletproof vests. Damen and I call it the Kevlar Wire. We tie up the prisoners, with quadruple the amount of chain we used before on them.

I go to Summerland, to the Great Halls of Learning. I see the changing buildings, meaning I can enter. The doors swing open wide, letting me in. I step inside and ask, _Where can I find a book that doesn't have Dark Magic?_ A new hall opens up before me. I step inside.

**Cliffy! I guess you will just have to wait till tomorrow to find out what happens next!**


	8. The Ancient Book of Wisdom

**Heh, sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter. Wanted to make the story interesting. And if you wanted to know, they knocked on the door because they wanted to fake their innocence.I do not own the Immortal series… (It gets annoying typing the same thing every chapter)**

Damen's POV

I put the two Immortals back into the storage room, and bolted the Kevlar Wire to the ground, as well as their clothes so they cannot get up when they wake up. I want to make sure that They will stay immobile until Ever comes back from her trip with what she wanted to find. In the meantime, I should probably start working on the elixir to the elixir. It would be a double bonus since we can finally do what we have dreamed of for over 200 years. Plus, we finally have no one to get in the way once we find out what to do with these Immortals.

I walk to my chemistry table behind the wall. I keep it a secret that I have been working on the antidote. I want to surprise Ever.

I have tried many times, over and over again, worked in a chemistry lab, but still, no success. (I have a sample of Ever's blood that I keep fresh so it doesn't dry out. I know, it's a little gross, but it really helps.) This time, I am sure I will get it right. I just need to put some medicinal herbs in it.

Ever's POV

I walk into the hall and see a desk with a chair. I sit in the chair and put my feet on the desk. I then see a brilliant light. It shows me an office. Someone walks in, and fiddles with a lock. I see more than 10 different numbers, but I cannot remember them once the figure opens up the lock. The figure takes out a book titled _The Ancient Book of Wisdom, _and it opens it. I see a lock of hair fall on the book, so I automatically assume the figure is female. She moves her finger over a part of the book, closs it and puts it back in the drawer. She closes the drawer and puts the lock back on it, then leaves the room. The scene ends, and I find myself on the front steps of the hall.

Damen's POV

Yes! The brew is finally done fermenting. I can now try some, but I can't use all of it, just in case it doesn't work. I will now put some of my own fresh blood next to Ever's and see what happens. I manifest a sharp knife and cut my hand so some blood will run down before it heals up. I then put some of Ever's blood on top of mine. I start a timer one the blood mixes with mine. I wait a whole minute, but nothing happens.

"Yes!"

Ever's POV

Something compels me to drive to the _Mystics and Moonbeams_ shop. I drive to the front, and I expect Ava to walk outside, smiling. (But it is 200 years later and well, Ava is no longer living so she isn't here to welcome me.) I walk up to the door. _Locked._ I will the doors to open, I walk in, and head toward the office, once I make sure no one is here. I find the lock, and open it. I look inside, and I see the book. For precaution, I grab the clipboard and a pencil. I slide the clipboard halfway under the book, and slide the rest on it with the pencil. I carefully lift the book and clipboard out of the drawer. I carefully touch the book, clearing my mind, and letting my body become calm so the feel of the book isn't overwhelming. When I touch the book, I feel a strong, warm, peaceful feeling. I leave a note saying; _I'm borrowing the book. I will return it once I have found the spell I need. Sorry, -E_.

**That's the end for this chapter. Sadly, this story is coming to an end. Plz tell me if I should make an epilogue, or another series continuing on. If there are no reviews, no epilogue or another story. And when you review, feel free to give me suggestions for upcoming chapters.**


	9. Marry Me

**This is my last chapter. I do not own anything. Pls read and review. I might make an epilogue, but I won't make a new story sorry!**

Damen's POV

I wait for Ever to come home. I stay in the storage room, making sure the two guys don't wake up. I hear the door close, and I perk up. Ever comes down the stairs with a book in her hands.

"I've got it! Now we can find a spell to make the Immortals forget about us… and then we can do whatever we want with them," Ever says, smiling. She opens the book, and we both scour the pages for a spell that will erase their memories completely about us.

"Got it! It says that in order to cast the spell, they need to be awake and looking at us. Then, they need o chant these words, but I'm not sure if they would willingly do this… maybe we can say that we can reverse a fatal disease?"

"Yes that could work, but do we need candles or a specific date?" I ask.

A moment later, "No, we can cast the spell whenever we want."

An hour of memorizing and thinking about something to persuade them to chant what we want them to, they finally wake up.

"Do you guys want us gone?" I ask them once they are fully awake. They both shake their heads yes. "Okay, then we will need you both to say these words when we tell you to okay? But you both have to repeat it at the same time."

"Upon the memories of our ancestors, and the memories of the present, we ask the Gods to take away the memory of myself from our subjects." Ever and I chant. I nod toward the two guys and point to where they need to start, un-gagging both of them.

"I, the subject who's memory is being taken away of the speaker, will gladly allow the Gods to do their part in this ritual," they both say. A moment later, everything goes dark, then the lights come on again, and the two guys are looking confused.

"Where are we, and who are you guys?" one of them asks.

"We found you here tied up. We are just untying you and you can go back where you came from," Ever says sweetly.

"O-okay."

Ever's POV

Damen and I untie them. We show them to the door and they leave.

"I have a surprise for you," Damen says, "Close your eyes and wait until I come back." I close my eyes and dull my senses, knowing it will be a good surprise.

"I have been working on the antidote for many years, and I finally got it right," he says.

He drinks the elixir, and we test it, manifesting a knife and cutting ourselves to make the blood combine. After a few seconds, nothing happens. I am overjoyed. We go to the bed. We kiss long and hard, loving the feel of eachother's lips that we just cannot stop. We lay there, for hours, just kissing. Then, Damen pulls away. He shows me two tickets to go to the fanciest hotel in the world. We rush to the airport to travel to our destination. We ask a cab to take us to the hotel. We walk up to the front desk.

"I believe I have reservations for two," Damen says, giving the tickets to the short black-haired woman.

"She looks over the tickets, and what seems like forever, she says, "Damen Auguste, am I correct?"

"Yes you are."

"Your room in on the top floor, in Z-99. Here's you key. Have a nice stay," she says, trying to put on a sweet smile, but failing miserably. We smile back, and rush to our room. We take two separate elevators just to get to the top floor. We insert the key and walk in.

"Wow!" I say trying to take in all of the fancy, romantic, soft and welcoming furniture. I walk over to the window. I can see a beautiful sunset, the sun glistening against the water in the distance. I look downwards and see a massive pool. I turn around and face Damen with a large smile.

"Sit," he says, as he shows me to a comfortable chair. I sit down, and he kneels in front of me. He takes a small velvet box from his pocket. "Will you marry me?" he asks, opening the box to reveal a beautiful rind made entirely of diamonds, with a large diamond on the top.

"Yes! I will marry you!" I say kissing him. He puts the rind on my right ring finger. I am so overwhelmed with feelings that I practically suffocate him when I kiss him again. We then make love for the first time, and we live a happy life for the rest of eternity.

**I know what you are thinking… maybe… It's a very… um corny ending. But anyway, no need for an epilogue no since they are going to be married and able to touch for the rest of eternity… so hope you liked it!**


End file.
